Free at Last
by CleopatraVII
Summary: Based on the movie Rose Red. 10 years later, Nick and Pam are released...along with something else. Please R&R!


A/N: Don't ask…just don't ask…I don't own these people. To Darago's Rainy Daae: Sorry! I promise I will post a Green Mile Fic soon! I just Re-watched Rose Red, and I remembered this old dream I had once, and here it is! Yay! Please review!!!

Back Again

The Rose Red Mansion had not been torn down. Perhaps there had been some divine intervention, but most likely people just got lazy…

Instead of being torn down, the once beautiful mansion rotted slowly. As it rotted, spirits inside of it began to move about…again.

~*~*~*~

"Aaargh! Bloody Hell!" Nick cried. He was standing in the hallway in which he had disappeared, his arms covering his face. He stood that way for a while before he peeked out. He looked around, then sat down suddenly as it all came back to him. He nodded his head as if agreeing with himself, then yelled, "PAM! WE'RE FREE!!!"

Pam dropped out of the ceiling and landed next to him. She stared at him, then blinked in remembrance. She held up her hands and looked at them. "Oh, Nick…" she murmured, then collapsed into his arms.

He held her for a moment, then stood up, and helped her up. "Come on, let's get out while we can, shall we?" He held her arm to keep her steady, and led her out of the mansion to freedom.

They walked, not knowing that nearly ten years had passed since they had entered Rose Red.

~*~*~*~

"Where is everyone?" Pam asked, looking around at the deserted, slimy hallways.

"Beats me." Nick replied with his usual class, raising an eyebrow.

They called for the others, but when no answer came they quickly headed towards the front doors, which were nailed shut.

When they reached the doors, they (obviously) couldn't open them. They pounded hard, reaching the near-hysteria Joyce had experienced while pounding on the windows.

"I don't get it…" Nick muttered, running a hand against the door.

"What?" Pam asked, wiping a strand of hair from her face.

"If Annie's not here, then how are the doors being held?" Nick said, then slammed into the door, making Pam jump. "Let us go, you old bitch!" he screamed as he did so. The door buckled under the impact and opened. 

"Oh, thank God!" Pam cried, hugging Nick, who was massaging his shoulder.

He looked around, then asked, "Where's Mama'sLittleScoutabout?" Pam looked at him as if he were insane, so he explained by saying, "Emery's car."

"Oh…" 

They linked arms and walked up the over-grown driveway. When they reached the gates, Pam gasped. "This is NOT the same as I remember it…" she said, eyes wide.

"You're telling me…" Nick replied, also examining the new world around them. (A/N: Find where he says that in the movie and I'll put you into the story! :P)

The old buildings had been replaced with tall, tinted glass buildings that would rival New York City. People zipped around in expensive sports cars, and busses seemed to have ceased to exist. Cabs were bright blue with flashing lights on top, and police cars were the bright red that was more common on fire trucks. The sight was, for the two psychics, very overwhelming.

"Okay, well then…" Nick said. Then he waved one hand and yelled, "Taxi!"

A cab pulled over. "Where're ya goin'?" asked a man with a cigarette tucked behind his ear.

Pam looked at Nick, then answered, "The police station."

~*~*~*~

They reached the station and paid their fare (the cab was amazed at the "old fashioned" bills Nick paid with). Pam walked over to one of the secretaries, and timidly said, "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" the woman snapped irritably.

"We're new here…we need a phone number…" Pam asked, eyes on the ground innocently.

"Yeah? Who's?" 

"Er…" Pam searched her memory for a name then, grasped the first she came upon and continued, "Steven Rimbaure." She pursed her lips and looked at Nick, who nodded agreeably.

The irritable secretary began typing on her keyboard, then scribbled down a number on a piece of paper. "Here." She jerked the paper at Pam, then waved her off.

Nick took the paper from Pam and walked over to a pay phone. ~At least something hasn't changed…~ he thought, a small smile curling his lips. He dialed the number, and listened to the ringing.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered.

A/N: Did I spell Steve's last name right? I hope so…All of this will be explained in the next chapter, I promise! The only way you'll get the next chapter is by reviewing/flaming, so please do so!


End file.
